justdancefandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Born This Way
|artist = Lady Gaga |year = 2011 |nogm = 4 (Clasic) 7 (Versiunea Tocilară) 4/8/4 (Mashup) |dg = / / (Clasic) (Versiunea Tocilară) |mode = Trio (Clasic/Mashup) Solo (Versiunea Tocilară) |alt = Versiunea Tocilar ( ) |mashup = Tripleți |pc = Maroon/Pink/White (Clasic) Orange to Blue (Versiunea Tocilară) |gc = Cyan/Cyan/Cyan (Clasic) Pink to Yellow (Versiunea Tocilară) |lc = Roșu (Clasic) Albastru deschis (Versiunea Tocilară) |nowc = BornThisWay BornThisWayALT (Versiunea Tocilară) BornThisWayMU (Mashup) BornThisWaySHI (Showtime) BornThisWayALTPM (Party Master) |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche (Clasic)https://vimeo.com/182677656 |perf = Clasic Jerky Jessy (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5O4tFTcVWI&index=19&list=WL Grace Bolebe (P3) Versiunea Tocilară Mehdi Kerkouche |audio = |pictos= 106 (Clasic) 164 (Versiunea Tocilară) 127 (Mashup) |dura= 3:43 (Clasic) 3:46 (Versiunea Tocilară) 3:42 (Mashup) |kcal= 25 (Toate versiunile)}} "Born This Way" de Lady Gaga este în și . Descrierea dansatorilor Clasic Rutina este realizată de un trio format din două femei şi un bărbat. Dansatoarea principală (P2) P2 este o femeie cu păr lung roșu. Ea poartă o jumătate de bleumarin albastru, care acoperă un vârf roz, precum și un sutien negru pe o cămașă de dantela neagră, o pereche de pantaloni lungi, cu un singur picior, și tocuri de culoare albastră, dintre care unul are o curea pentru picioare. Costumul ei este androgin, fiind pe jumătate masculin și jumătate feminin. Dansatorii de rezervă (P1/P3) Dansatorii de rezervă poartă atât măști incrustate cu diamante negre, cât și costume negre cu pantofi potriviți. Costumul lui P1 (bărbați) are accente roșii, iar costumul lui P3 (femela) are accente albe. Bornthisway_coach_1_big.png|P1 Bornthisway_coach_2_big.png|P2 Bornthisway_coach_3_big.png|P3 Versiunea Tocilară Dansatorul este un băiețel cu păr brun și ochelari de soare portocalii. El poartă pulover galben și portocaliu cu dungi, pantaloni maro talie înaltă, cu o centură maro, șosete portocalii și pantofi maro. În cor, puloverul său devine turcoaz, iar pantalonii îi devin violeți. Fundal Clasic Fundalul are loc într-un depozit circular. Pereții au bare negre curbate, în jur sunt niște pătrate luminoase și lumini strălucitoare. Pardoselile au un design alb de dantelă circulară. Fundalul este afișat să înceapă ca albastru regal și să treacă la roșu. Numeroase clone ale dansatoarelor de rezervă sunt prezentate în timpul rutinei. La cor, tavanul curbează cu peretele și strălucește alb pe bare. Cercul de mijloc este o portocalie de foc și pereții se rotesc corespunzător. Fundalul devine negru și luminează dansatorii din cele trei cercuri. Pe pod, dansatorii vor apărea unul câte unul pe panoul din spatele lor. Versiunea Tocilară The alternate background takes place in a large library. During the first and second verses, the bookshelves and wooden floors are brown, the floors having a blue and white tile line. There are large arch windows shining daylight. The books on the bookshelf flash different colors throughout the routine. During the choruses, and for the rest of the routine after the second chorus, the library darkens, with multiple colored panels and the windows shining pink. Mișcări de aur Classic ☀Există 4 mișcări de aur în rutina clasică: Mişcarea de aur 1: (P2) Ridicați brațele peste cap și înapoi. (P1 și P3) Îndoiți-vă lateral și ridicați-vă brațele în sus și peste cap. Mişcarea de aur 2: (P2) Ridicați încet brațele. (P1 și P3) Înclinați-vă la dansatorul de plumb. Mişcarea de aur 3 și 4: Îmbrăcați-vă coapsa și ridicați rapid brațele în sus. oie_BFo6knjyZqkh.png|Gold Move 1 bornthiswaygm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game oie_az2N3UpF80gL.png|Gold Move 2 bornthiswaygm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game oie_VhIHMPGLfP9x.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 bornthiswaygm34.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game Versiunea Tocilară Sunt 7 Gold Moves în Versiunea Tocilară: Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, 5, 6 and 7: Bend over and scoop your arms. Gold Move 3: Punch to the left. BornThisWayAltGM1Extraction.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, and 7 Nerd_GM1to7minus3.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, and 7 în joc BornThisWayAltGM2Extraction.png|Gold Move 3 Nerd_GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 în joc Mashup Sunt 8 Mișcări de aur pentru P2 și 4 Mișcări de aur pentru P1 și P3: Gold Moves 1, 4, 7 (P2): 'Move your arms from right to left and raise back your right leg. '''Gold Moves 2, 5, 8 (P2); Gold Moves 1, 2, 4 (P1/P3): '''This is done once at a time. First P1, and then P2 and P3 together: P1: Push your arms to the left, P2: Point to P3. P3: Make a "''What?" pose looking to P2. 'Gold Move 3 (P2): '''Point to P1 and P3 grabbing their hands. '''Gold Move 6 (P2); Gold Move 3 (P1/P3): '''This is done once at a time. First P1, then P3 and finally P2. P1: Open your arms, crossing legs. P3: Same as P1, but without crossing legs. P2: Face right, raise your right arm and raise your left leg. The Fox - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Moves 1, 4, and 7 (P2) BornThisWayMashupGold.gif|Gold Move 1,4, and 7 (P2) ''in-game LG GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4 (P1) LG GM2 P.png|Gold Moves 2, 5, 8 (P2); Gold Moves 1, 2, 4 (P3) BornThisWayGoldMashup.gif|Gold Move 1, 2, and 4 (P1), Gold Move 2, 5, and 8 (P2), and Gold Move 1, 2, and 4 (P3) in-game BSL GM1 P.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) GoldMashupBornThisWay.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game UptownFunkAltGoldMove1.PNG|Gold Move 3 (P1) UptownFunkAltGoldMove2.PNG|Gold Move 3 (P3) UptownFunkAltGoldMove3.PNG|Gold Move 6 (P2) MashupGoldBornThisWay.gif|Gold Move 3 (P1), Gold Move 3 (P3), and Gold Move 6 (P2) in-game Mashup ''Born This Way ''has a Trio Mashup with the theme '''Triplets which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). It features trios whose dancers are similar in appearance. Dancers * Don't Worry Be Happy * Boys (Summertime Love) * Epic Sirtaki * Uptown Funk (Tuxedo version) * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) GM1-P2 * Let's Groove * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) * Let's Groove GM2-P2 GM1-P1/3 * Uptown Funk (Tuxedo version) * Don't Worry Be Happy * Boys (Summertime Love) GM3-P2 * Epic Sirtaki * Uptown Funk (Tuxedo version) * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) GM4-P2 * Let's Groove * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) * Let's Groove GM5-P2 GM2-P1/3 * Epic Sirtaki * Uptown Funk (Tuxedo version) GM6-P2 GM3-P1/3 * Boys (Summertime Love) * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) * Let's Groove * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) GM7-P2 * Let's Groove * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) * Let's Groove GM8-P2 GM4-P1/3 * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) * Don't Worry Be Happy Party Master Mode Born This Way has a Party Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch)'' *''Born This Way ''(Nerd Version) *Bollywood Arms/Cyber Bumps/Crab Dance/Stop *Grab Them All/Loosing My Mind/Put Your Hands Up/Maximum Hype *Jumpy Walk/Summer Steps/On My Horse/Party In My Head *Little Bunny/Italian Slide/Shiny Spin/I'm Modern *Spining Braid/I Can Clap/'All About That Bass'/'Want To Want Me' *Vintage Dancefloor/Candy Cosplay/Party Panda Rules/Yo Yo Yo *Mambo Walk/Sliding Air Guitar/Put Your Hands Up/Chest Shake *Fitness Exercises/Beautiful Butterfly/Mumbai Princess/African Beat *Pew Pew/Que Calor/Side Switches/Sharp Dressed Punches *Bollywood Arms/Cyber Bumps/Crab Dance/Gentle Walk *At My Feet/Loosing My Mind/Put Your Hands Up/Maximum Hype *Jumpy Walk/Green bondage/'Teacher'/'Want To Want Me' *Little Bunny/Italian Slide/Shiny Spin/To The Sky *Look at my braid/I Can Clap/Balerina Training/Too Hot *Happy housewife/Candy Cosplay/Party Panda Rules/I am so good I can jump *Heart Beat/Stay Away/'Teacher'/'Uptown Funk' *American Girl/Wild Braid/No No No/Long Walk *80's Fitness/Grab Them All/Fireworks/Waking Up *Merry-go-round/Super Dash/Fire Dance/One Leek Please *Dancing Freak/Rasta Robot/Balerina Win/Alive And Fabulous *Reach The Stars/Look At That/'All About That Bass'/'Uptown Funk' *Pretentious Girl/Loose Hips/Shiny spinning-top/Throw Down *Santa Rocks/Elbow Dance/Russian Tilt/School Out *Tchoo Tchoo/SuperTwist/These Cool Steps/Mad Driver *Crowd Pleaser/Air Carress/Fitness Clap/Brazilian Lasso *''Born This Way ''(Nerd Version) Dance Quests Born This Way appears in the following Dance Quest maps. Original * Boombox Appearances in Mashups Born This Way is featured in the following Mashups: Nerd Version *''Chiwawa'' (Nerds) *''Drop the Mambo''' (Don't Touch)' *Irish Meadow Dance *''RADICAL'' (Back in the Day) Captions Nerd Version * Hello World * Zero Charisma Trivia * This is the fourth song by Lady Gaga in the series, after Just Dance, Applause, and Bad Romance. * This is the second song to have Male/Female/Female dancers, the first was I Kissed a Girl’s On Stage mode. ** This is, however, the first Male/Female/Female trio to be used in Classic Mode. ** It is followed by PoPiPo. * Born This Way was the first track on Just Dance 2016 to be revealed via Instagram. https://instagram.com/p/31cbXjtz-Y/ * The starting lines such as, "It doesn't matter if you love him", and the concluding lines such as, "Same DNA, but born this way" have been removed from the track used in-game. * P2 slightly resembles Heavy Cross. ** However, the dancers aren't the same because of height. Heavy Cross is taller than this dancer. * The background is very ancient. According to the behind the scenes video, the outfits and the background were inspired by Cabaret Codes. * P2 ' does a pose which is similar to what Lady Gaga did in her music video for ''Applause. * In a teaser picture leaked on various social networks, it is shown that '''P2 has lipstick on one end of her lips and eye makeup on her right eye. She also has a suit on one end of her body and an outfit that looks similar to Lady Gaga's on the other side. * The routine uses some of the official choreography from the music video. ** Bad Romance's classic mode also uses moves from the music video. ** Coincidentally, the songs are both by the same artist. * The routine reuses moves from the following songs: ** Tribal Dance ** Crazy Little Thing ** Soul Searchin' ** I Luh Ya Papi ** Dance My Generation ** Addicted To You * This is the second Lady Gaga's song to be a trio, after Bad Romance. This does not count Just Dance’s On-Stage mode. * There is an Italian line in this song: Mi amore vole fe yah. It is in ancient Italian and it means My love wants faith, yeah. ** This is the second time when there is a non-English part in Lady Gaga's song, the first time was Bad Romance where she sang a few lines in French. * The suit was inspired by the music video. The only difference is that the suit in the video is black and white. However, in the game, it is blue and grey. Also, Gaga was wearing the suit on both sides of her body while the dancer used in game is wearing it on one side of her body. * This is the third time in which a song by Lady Gaga used in Just Dance takes inspiration from its respective music video. This comes after the official choreographies of Applause and Bad Romance. * Similar to Hey Mama, the unplayable backup dancers in the background are performed by the same respective person according to the behind the scenes footage. * In the On The Set: Costumes video, it's revealed that the dancers have the teams' favorite costumes. * During the bridge, the background features a girl with short pink hair who may be the beta dancer for this routine. She looks similar to the feminine side of the lead dancer. * P2 was teased through a silhouette posted on Facebook. * In the square, P2 appears to be missing her make-up. ** This is also the case for Drop the Mambo. * The Nerd Version is exclusive to Wii and 8th-Gen consoles. ** It is the only console-exclusive alternate mode in Just Dance 2016. * The Nerd Version is one of the few with seven Gold Moves in the series, along with Let's Groove, You Can't Hurry Love and Kiss Datte Hidarikiki. * Despite the fact the song's Mashup includes trios, the dance mode is a trio itself although, does not appear in the mashup. Instead, Don't Worry Be Happy takes its place for beginning and end. * In the Just Dance Now menu, Born This Way and Hey Mama were accidentally placed before Bad Romance for a short period of time. It has been fixed later. * In the Behind-the-Scenes footage of Boom Clap, the backup dancers' outfits from this song can be seen; this suggests that the production of Just Dance 2016 was started before finishing Just Dance 2015.Screenshot_2016-01-01_at_19.55.33.png *The song was played during the Grand Final of the Just Dance World Cup 2015.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/tracklist-and-prizes/Vh5stx4AALsEUcdg Gallery Bornthisway.jpg|''Born This Way'' S8660659618983 1445343269.png|''Born This Way'' (Nerd Version) 00000275.jpg|''Born This Way'' (Mashup) 0000083f.jpg|''Born This Way'' (Party Master) Bornthiswayst.jpg|''Born This Way'' (Showtime) bornthiswayinthemenu.gif|''Born This Way'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu btwndmenu.gif|Nerd Version on the menu Bornthisway cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Bornthiswayalt_cover_albumcoach.png|Nerd Version cover 255.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Golden_Born This Way.png|Golden Avatar Diamond_Born This Way.png|Diamond Avatar 249_AVATAR.png|Nerd Version Avatar Teaser 2.jpg|Teaser Image Bornthiswaychallenge.png|World Challenge JD2016 PREVIEW BORN THIS WAY 208104.gif 18656317320 4dd1a22351 o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18223382923_6a81e12405_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18657852959_253ff44501_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 18838916232_dd025c896e_o.jpg|Gameplay 4 kiyuth.png|Behind The Scenes of the lead dancer Asdad.png|Behind The Scenes of the backup dancers bornthisway bts graphics.png|Behind the scenes 2 (early graphics) Born_This_Way_P1.png|P1 Born_This_Way_Lead_Dancer.png|P2 Born_This_Way_P3.png|P3 Pictos-JDNow-BTW.png|Pictograms sFzfUUa.gif BornThisWay.png|Background Google+_Banner01.png Screenshot_1561.png|P2 Concept Art Videos Lady_Gaga_-_Born_This_Way Born This Way - Lady Gaga Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - Born This Way Alternate Just Dance 2016 - Born This Way Mash-Up Autodance Just Dance 2016 - Born This Way (Showtime) Born This Way - Party Master Just Dance 2016 Born This Way - Just Dance 2016 - Party Master Mode (Wii U Gamepad View - Reupload) Born This Way - Lady Gaga (Just Dance Now) References Site Navigation de:Born This Wayen:Born This Wayes:Born This Wayfr:Born This Wayit:Born This Waypl:Born This Way Categorie:Melodii Categorie:Din 2010 Categorie:Melodii Pop